Eating at Einstein Bagels
This page is in reference to the Einstein Bagels on the UCF main campus. Overview Einstein Bros. Bagels is a premiere bagel shop located all across America. With 704 stores in 45 states, this company is not a stranger to the general public. There is a good chance you have seen one in your neighborhood. Einstein Bros. Bagels serve a wide variety of bagels, coffee, and much more. All locations have a nice and friendly environment. Similar to Starbucks or Panera Bread, these locations are a place to hang out and study. At the University of Central Florida location, it is a main breakfast and studying spot for students. If this is your first time visiting this location, if you enter from the main door next to the engineering building, you will first see the seating area. On the far right side of the store, you will see the line, indicated by black retraceable barriers. The best times to order food is when the university's classes are in session. You will notice a significant difference. Once you decide what you want from the menu, provided below, you will walk up to one of the cashiers and order. Since this store is located on a university campus, they accept cash, card, and KnightsCash (money on a UCF ID card.) The orders themselves may take up to five minutes when they are busy. This bagel shop works fast and efficiently for every customer. They provide excellent customer service. Upon receiving your order, you may sit in any seat that you would like. Or you may leave and be on your merry way. Menu When first glancing at their menu from the line, it can be pretty intimidating. I know when I first went to this cafe, I had a hard time choosing exactly what I wanted. To help with this issue, I am providing their menu down below. It is important to not that Einstein Bagels do not have gluten free or allergy centric food options at the moment. They will be looking into adding such items in the future. For any more information, check out their website, at:https://www.einsteinbros.com Below is the Menu Breakfast * Bagels ** Gourmet *** Pumpkin Walnut Crunch *** Six Cheese *** Jalapeno Cheddar *** Apple Cinnamon *** Power Protein *** Spinach Florentine *** Green Chile *** Cheese Hashbrown ** Classic *** Pumpkin *** Plain *** Everything *** Asiago Cheese *** Sesame Seed *** Cinnamon Rasin *** Blueberry *** Cinnamon Sugar *** Chocolate Chip *** Honey Whole Wheat *** Pretzel *** Cranberry *** French Toast *** Poppy Seed *** Onion *** Ancient Grain *** Garlic *** Pumpernickle *** Potato ** Bread Specialty *** Multigrain Roll *** Potato Roll * Boxes * Chef's Creations ** Crispy Chicken & Tater Breakfast ** Farmhouse ** Nova Lox ** Chorizo Sunrise ** Sante Fe ** Bacon & Spinach ** French Toast Egg ** Southwest Thin Egg White ** Avocado Toast * Classic Sandwiches ** Applewood Bacon & Cheddar ** Turkey Sausage & Cheddar ** Cheddar Cheese ** Ham & Swiss ** Spinach, Mushroom, & Swiss * Muffins ** Blueberry ** Cinnamon Chip ** Pumpkin Muffin with Icing * Pastries ** Cheer Pastry ** Mini Hazelnut Pastry * Cookies ** Heavenly Chocolate Chip ** Mini Heaven Chocolate Chip ** Chocolate Lava * Lemon Poppy Seed Bread * Cinnamon twist * Cinnamon waffle Strudle * Chocolate Chip Coffe Cake * Chewy Marshmallow Bar Lunch * Signature Sandwiches ** Crispy Chicken & Tater Breakfast ** Turkey, Bacon, and Avacado ** Tasty Turkey ** Turkey & Cheddar ** Hummus Veg Out ** Green Chile Club ** Harvest Chicken Salad ** Albacore Tuna Salad ** Ham & Swiss ** Chicken Florentine * Hot Sandwiches ** Italian Chicken ** Thintastic Chicken Pesto ** Pizza Bagel Pepperoni ** Pizza Bagel Cheese ** Asiago Bagel Dog ** Original Bagel Dog